Rokari Honor Guard Fight (Gateway To The City)
You happen to merge your path with this clearing, deep inside the Gateway to the city. The fog here is thicker than ever, making seeing your own hands a challenge by itself. In the distance, you can distinguish strange humanoid shapes, but none of them are moving. As you are coming closer, you realise these ancient Rokari Honor Guards have been impaled by the Horror that roams this forest, and are now under its control. As you hear a shriek in the distance and the Guards begin to move, it is now time to consider you might have fallen into a trap... Now, you have to fight until you fall. Introduction This page will explain everything you need to know about the second Boss Fight, taking place in the last level of The Gateway To The City. This guide will use certain types of indicators to list every combo possible performed by the Rokari Honor Guards. Here is a list of what to expect : Main Fight FIRST ROUND In this first round, the Rokari Honor Guards behave as normal Rokari Captains. However, they happen to be quite massive and quicker. If you ever have trouble vainquishing those Guards, clear a room in the First Tier and leave a Captain. Then, try to block as many of its blows without attacking him. This may serves you as a good stepping stone. Before entering the list of attacks, please note that the Rokari Honor Guard may be the most inconsistent enemy in the game, as its attacks are hugely unpredictable, in the way that there is a lot of rng taking part on which blow is the first to strike. As such, the numbers below may not be accurate for most of the time. There are multiple possible attacks during the first round of the fight. Below is an exhaustive list on what to expect while battling with both Rokari Honor Guards : This concludes the possible attack patterns for the first round against the Rokari Honor Guards. Don't get overwhelmed by their advantage of height and numbers, and try to keep your head high! You're almost there... Here are some more tips for the newest players: they aren't a golden key to get your victory, but they are enough to at least learn a little more about your opponents. Having knowledge about your enemy is the good path towards victory... STRATEGY There are a few things you need to know about the first round of this fight. * You should always be aware of the positions of the Rokari Honor Guards. Despite their large and massive appearance, they have a thing for ambushes, and won't hesitate to strike when the opportunity is presented to them. For example, you can get hit behind your back while dealing Health Damage to one of the Guards. * Waiting for one Guard to deplete his Guard by only blocking his blows seems like a good idea at first. However, be aware that they will almost always backup when getting close to the end of their Guard. Once that happens, the other Guard will gladly take you on to a fight, while the other replenish his Armor. You can play it safe, but that won't do everything. * Be careful with charges: as explained in the map composition, you don't have much room to dash. Therefore, dashing backwards when a Rokari Honor Guard charges is not a good idea, as their range goes a little further than your current position. You would need a whole backward dash to get out of the attack's range, and you do not have that kind of space here. So be prepared to duck! * Try to use the map at your advantage! You know for sure where the spawning of your enemies will be, and there are a lot of chokepoints. Before your foes are sumoned, place yourself strategically to have the advantage of position! * Having your back against the wall may be a valid strategy once the two Guards are low on Health. But if the two of them still have a good chunk of Health, then it is not considered a good idea, as the shockwaving Rokari Honor Guard will, most of the time, be out of your range. It is then advised to stay mobile on the combat field. SECOND ROUND Condition to trigger the second round: defeat one of the Rokari Honor Guard's by depleting its entire Health. Once one of the Rokari Honor Guards is defeated, their connection is broken. Were they fighting each other before being impaled? Did you disturb them and made the end of their fight unreachable because of your own objectives? All these questions don't matter right now, you're about to fight for your life... Once you have defeated one of your foes, the other will enter their enraged phase. It will pulsate and glow red. Once done, they will be as black as tar, and won't hesitate to use any stratagem to get you killed. If you are in Nightmare Difficulty, entering the second phase will spawn three Rokari Spellweavers. If you are in Hard Difficulty, entering the second phase will spawn two Unraveled Husks, and a Rokari Knight. Any other difficulty won't spawn any enemy. The particularity of the second phase is that your opponent won't get new combos to attack you with, but will instead get at least five times faster, and will get an innate resistance to your Guard Damage. Furthermore, depleting his Guard will let you enter a special Critical Strike phase, where you have less than one second to hit each of your available strikes. It will overall get more aggressive, and a lot harder to kill. Moreover, if the remaining Rokari Honor Guard hadn't its red health bar or Guard filled, he will replenish them. 'STRATEGY' * The first ever attack is most likely going to be a shockwave attack. However, once the Guard has finished its transformation, it will knockback you with great force. So try to have at least an obstacle right behind you, or a dash ready in order to inflict Health Damage and stop the Shockwave. * One reliable strategy is to not flail your weapon at your enemy, and block with the two of them. You won't make as much damage when striking your foe, and the potential damage dealt by blocking outweight the potential damage dealt by flailing your weapon. * The remaining Guard most likely won't back off the fight, but be prepared to strike with the finishing blow anytime. * Stay close as much as possible with the guard, so that it won't charge or Shockwave you, and stay somewhat predictable. * Try to go for every Critical Strike you can, as this will be the main source of Health Damage during this fight. * You can skip entirely the second round by making sure you will defeat both of the guards at once. This can be done by timing your attacks, using Stasis Strike, Void Trap, Empowered Strike... Victory Condition to win the fight: Defeat both of the Rokari Honor Guards After defeating the Rokari Honor Guards for the first time, Agatha will talk to you in a short cutscene, urging you to go deeper in the forest and kill the creature. The corrupt Aether blocking your way will disintegrate and let you move forward, peeking deeper inside : you are now going into The Industrial Outskirts, the last Tier of the campain. Congratulations! Trivia * Once you have beaten the Rokari Honor Guards, and return here when the area is in soft-checkpoint state, you will happen to stumble upon a Hammer and a Shield. Map Composition Unlike the others Boss fight Arenas, this one have four obstacles, taking the form of holes in the ground. This gives you an advantage as well as a disadvantage: you can use the chokepoints created by those holes in order to hit the Guards in order, but they won't hesitate to use these obstacles to place a well timed Shockwave attack you won't be able to parry. Try to position yourself depending on the position of both Guards! 20191220223454_1.jpg|The arena before entering the Fight. 20191220223513_1.jpg|Guards Impaled. 20191220225037_1.jpg|One of the holes in the ground. 20191220225030_1.jpg|A wild Aether bloom peeking outside. 20191220225022_1.jpg|A large Hole with some wild Aether. 20191220225016_1.jpg|The last hole, smaller in visual. Gallery ' 20191220223507_1.jpg|View of the Arena when looking up. 20191220223520_1.jpg|The Aether Horror awakening the Guards. 20191220223525_1.jpg|Guards breaking free of their prison. 20191220224924_1.jpg|Guard as black as Tar after Transformation. 20191130114252_1.jpg|Arena Once the Fight is finished. 20191130114258_1.jpg|Aether Blocking any form of Retreat. 20191123155701_1.jpg|The Hammer and the shield. ' Category:Combat